Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording. Inkjet web printing is a technology that is specifically well adapted for commercial and industrial printing.
Though there has been great improvement in high-speed inkjet printing, improvements are followed by increased demands regarding higher resolution, increased durability and ability to print on specific recording substrates. The printable recording media that are used on these printing processes should have thus excellent properties: they should be able, for example, to have a fast ink absorption (which enables fast drying in a short dryer unit with elevated temperature) while, at the same time, generating an excellent image quality.